TSJPFEW Timeline
This is a comprehensive timeline of the entire TSJPFEW continuity. Throughout its story, TSJPFEW mainly takes place in one of many iterations of the Jurassic Park universe, but very often it will intersect with other works of fiction. All of them are recorded here. Because of the many different universes that this story covers, before each entry the relevant universe should be listed. For a more detailed timeline of events in the Jurassic Park films, see the Jurassic Park Wiki page on the topic. 1525 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Isla Nublar is discovered by the Spanish explorer Diego Fernandez on the carrack ''La Estrella''. 1526 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: This is the disputed date for discovery of Las Cinco Muertes, including Isla Sorna. 1928 Jurassic Park Universe * August 29: John Hammond is born in Edinburgh, Scotland. Jurassic Park /// Universe * August 29: This universe's version of John Hammond is born in Edinburgh, Scotland. Jurassic World Universe * August 29: This universe's version of John Hammond is born in Edinburgh, Scotland. 1930 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Sanjay Masrani is born in Bombay, British India. 1935 Overworld * Date?: The Aero chocolate bar is invented in the United Kingdom. 1967 Jurassic Park Universe * March 13: Ellie Lizadora Sattler is born. Jurassic Park /// Universe * March 13: This universe's version of Ellie Sattler is born. Jurassic World Universe * January 7: Simon Masrani is born in Bombay, India. 1969 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: John Hammond opens his wildlife park, Animal Kingdom, in Nairobi, Kenya. He hires Robert Muldoon as his park warden. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: This universe's John Hammond opens Animal Kingdom in Nairobi, Kenya and hires this universe's version of Robert Muldoon as his park warden. 1973 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Sarah Harding is born to Gerry Harding and his first wife. * Summer: Robin Smith attends Camp Mihkwaskikanew. Jurassic World Universe * February 16: Sanjay Masrani establishes the Masrani Global Corporation with the creation of his telecommunications network, Mascom. 1975 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Eleonora and George Sattler divorce. * Date?: John Hammond establishes InGen in San Diego, California. * Date?: Eight-year-old Ellie Sattler is able to finish a thousand-piece jigsaw puzzle in less than an hour. Her home has a slab of plywood reserved for her puzzles. 1978 Jurassic Park Universe * May: Jess Harding is born to Gerry Harding and his second wife. 1979 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Mascom starts using fiber-optic technology and becomes a major network corporation. 1980 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Alma Rodriguez becomes a nurse. 1981 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: John Hammond begins laying the foundations for Jurassic Park while Laura Sorkin, who he has hired, proves that DNA can be recovered from ancient mosquitoes and other parasites. Jurassic Park /// Universe * Date?: This universe's version of John Hammond begins working with Norman Atherton to start laying the foundations for Jurassic Park. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: This universe's version of John Hammond begins laying the foundations for Jurassic Park while this universe's version of Laura Sorkin proves that DNA can be recovered from ancient mosquitoes. 1982 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: InGen leases Isla Sorna from Costa Rica. Jurassic Park /// Universe * Date?: InGen leases Isla Sorna from Costa Rica. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: InGen leases Isla Sorna from Costa Rica. 1983 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Henry Wu proves that he can sequence dinosaurs faster than Laura Sorkin by filling in the missing pieces of their DNA with the DNA of modern animals. InGen appoints him the new head of the cloning operation, making Laura Sorkin resentful. * Date?: Construction begins on Jurassic Park: San Diego. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: This universe's Henry Wu proves that he can sequence dinosaurs faster than Sorkin by filling in the gaps in their DNA with DNA from modern animals. InGen makes him the new head of their cloning operation, making Sorkin resentful. 1984 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: The first dinosaur is brought to life by InGen. Jurassic Park /// Universe * Date?: The first dinosaur is brought to life by InGen. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The first dinosaur is brought to life by InGen. * Date?: Tatsuo Technology is founded in Tokyo, Japan. 1985 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Jess Harding enters the tiger enclosure at the Dallas Zoo where her father works, and he has to rescue her from it. * Date?: John Hammond decides not to build in San Diego, but to build on Isla Nublar instead. He leases the island from Costa Rica, after an awa from the Bribri tribe living on the island negotiates. He had been tricked into selling InGen the island by the Costa Rican government. This awa was Nima Cruz's father. The natives of Isla Nublar begin to be resettled to the mainland. Jurassic Park /// Universe * Date?: Construction begins on Isla Nublar after InGen abandons the San Diego location. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: John Hammond decides not to build in San Diego, but on Isla Nublar instead. Nima Cruz's father, a Bribri awa, is tricked into selling their island by the Costa Rican government. InGen leases Isla Nublar from Costa Rica to build Jurassic Park and begins resettling the natives. 1986 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: The first Velociraptor is hatched on Isla Sorna. Jurassic Park /// Universe * Date?: The first Velociraptor is hatched on Isla Sorna. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The first Velociraptor is hatched on Isla Sorna. 1987 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: The last Bribri people are removed from Isla Nublar. Oscar Morales is involved in their removal. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The last Bribri people are removed from Isla Nublar. 1988 Overworld * Date?: Nestlé buys Rowntrees, the company that produces Aero bars. From now on, Aero bars are produced by Nestlé. Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Construction of Jurassic Park begins officially. Jurassic Park /// Universe * Date?: Construction of Jurassic Park begins officially. * July: Eric Kirby is born in Enid, Oklahoma to Paul and Amanda Kirby. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Construction of Jurassic Park begins officially. 1990 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Alan Grant meets Eleonora Sattler. * Date?: The first animals are moved from Isla Sorna to Isla Nublar. * Date?: The first Tyrannosaurus bred on Isla Nublar, Buttercup, hatches. * Date?: Robin Smith and Yannick Ilnyckyj begin working together on Isla Nublar. Jurassic Park /// Universe * Date?: The first animals are moved from Isla Sorna to Isla Nublar. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The first animals are moved from Isla Sorna to Isla Nublar. 1991 Jurassic Park Universe * September 20: Henry Wu switches out the frog DNA he is using to fill in dinosaur DNA from the yellow-banded poison dart frog to the common reed frog. This will eventually allow the dinosaurs to change sex and breed. Jurassic Park /// Universe * September 20: Henry Wu switches out the frog DNA he is using to fill in dinosaur DNA from the yellow-banded poison dart frog to the common reed frog. This will eventually allow the dinosaurs to change sex and breed. Jurassic World Universe * September 20: Henry Wu switches out the frog DNA he is using to fill in dinosaur DNA from the yellow-banded poison dart frog to the common reed frog. This will eventually allow the dinosaurs to change sex and breed. * Date?: Mariana Stashing is born. 1992 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Mysterious files begin to appear in InGen's database. * Date?: Valkyrie hatches. * Date?: Robin almost heals a sick Apatosaurus. 1993 'Jurassic Park Universe' *Date?: Laura Sorkin breeds Troodon pectinodon, and though she is instructed to destroy them, she opts not to and researches them in secret. They are used as hosts of Elkay's consciousness. *Date?: The future Raptor Chieftain, Betty, hatches. *June 7: The events of the film Jurassic Park begin. *June 11: The events of the game Jurassic Park: The Game begin. *June 12: The events of the film Jurassic Park end. *June 13: The events of the game Jurassic Park: The Game end. *Date?: While he is recovering in a Costa Rican hospital, Ian Malcolm is visited by Sarah Harding who wants to learn the truth about what happened on Isla Nublar. Ian tells her, violating the nondisclosure agreement that he and the other survivors had to sign. This gets him on InGen's bad side, and Peter Ludlow, Hammond's nephew, tries to discredit him by having major newspapers publicly refute his claims. Ian ends up losing his career and reputation to this bad publicity. *Date?: Hurricane Clarissa bears down on Isla Sorna, forcing the dinosaurs to be released and the employees to evacuate. However, some of the dinosaurs survive and breed, avoiding the lysine contingency by eating lysine-rich plants. *Date?: Buttercup heads north on Isla Nublar and goes MIA. Jurassic Park /// Universe * June 7-13: Some version of the Jurassic Park incident occurs in this universe as well. Jurassic World Universe * June 7-13: Some version of the Jurassic Park incident occurs in this universe as well. Based on source materials it seems that it was probably nearly the same as in the Jurassic Park universe. * Date?: Similarly to in the Jurassic Park universe, Hurricane Clarissa forces Site B to be evacuated and the dinosaurs released. Fiction * June 11: The Jurassic Park Novel Canon is seemingly destroyed. This eliminates the novel version of Alan Grant, a good friend of the Phantom of the Opera. The Phantom is angered by this and develops a resentment toward the Jurassic Park film franchise. 1994 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Betty becomes the Raptor Chieftain. * November: Henry Wu goes back to Isla Nublar to determine how the dinosaurs were breeding. At some point, he and his scientists discover the Volatus Virus. A new operation begins to research it, and to possibly create a new park using the virus to control the theropods. Jurassic World Universe * November: Henry Wu goes back to Isla Nublar to learn how the dinosaurs were breeding. 1995 'Overworld' * December 29: The Narrator, one of Elkay's identities, is born. 'Jurassic Park Universe' *July 4: Betty has a son, who will eventually be named Charlie. *Summer: Jurassic Park is taken out of John Hammond's jurisdiction and put in Peter Ludlow's. Ludlow gives Henry Wu full control of Isla Nublar. A week later, the events of The Silliest Jurassic Park Fanfiction Ever Written begin. *Date?: The Troödon travel to 2001 in the Jurassic Park /// Universe in order to cause a parasailing accident. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Henry Wu publishes a book called The Next Step: An Evolution of God's Concepts, in which he talks about creating hybrids and other aspects of genetic engineering. 1996 Jurassic Park Universe * December: A young girl named Cathy Bowman is seriously injured by compies on Site B, provoking a lawsuit against InGen that threatens the company. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Masrani Oil Industries is founded in Abu Dhabi, UAE. * Date?: Data Analysis is founded in Johannesburg, South Africa. * December: A young girl named Cathy Bowman is seriously injured by compies on Site B, provoking a lawsuit against InGen that threatens the company. 1997 'Jurassic Park Universe' *May 23: Using the Bowman lawsuit as justification, the InGen Board of Directors votes unanimously to give all of InGen to Peter Ludlow. The events of the film The Lost World: Jurassic Park begin. *May 25: The events of the film The Lost World: Jurassic Park end. The world is now fully aware of the existence of dinosaurs. Jurassic World Universe * May 21: Henry Wu creates a flower called Karacosis wutansis, a hybrid of several other kinds of flowering plants. It gains international attention and Simon Masrani looks into buying InGen. * May 23-25: The Hunter and Gatherer expeditions by Hammond's and Ludlow's teams occur in this universe as well, probably very similarly to the way they played out in the Jurassic Park universe. * Date?: John Hammond dies. Simon Masrani was there when he died, and interpreted his dying words as permission to buy his company. Masrani Global Corporation purchases InGen. 1998 Jurassic Park /// Universe * Date?: Charlie Degler is born. Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Simon Masrani and his company begin planning for Jurassic World. 1999 Jurassic World Universe * Zach Mitchell is born. He will be adopted by Karen and Scott Mitchell. * Date?: Masrani Global Corporation gains limited access to Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. 2000 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Axis Boulder is founded by Masrani Global Corporation. * August 25: InGen uses a prototype iron analyzer to determine that a Mosasaurus fossil might contain enough DNA to clone. * December: This universe's Henry Wu officially becomes a part of Jurassic World. 2001 Jurassic Park Universe * Date?: Valkyrie and Robert Muldoon get married. 'Jurassic Park /// Universe' *May 23: The events of the film Jurassic Park /// begin when the Troödon arrive from 1995 in the Jurassic Park Universe to cause a parasailing accident. The events of the book Survivor begin. *July 18: The events of the book Survivor conclude. *July 19: The events of the film Jurassic Park /// end. Three Pteranodons escape into the wild. *August: The events of the book Prey ''begin. *December 31: The events of the book ''Prey conclude. Jurassic World Universe * May 23-July 19: A similar event to those in the /// universe possibly occur, as flying reptiles escaped Isla Sorna in this universe as well. They make it to Canada, but are "cleaned up" by a security contractor named Vic Hoskins. Later, Hoskins is hired by Simon Masrani to be the new head of InGen Security. 2002 Jurassic Park /// Universe * July: The events of the book Flyers occur. In this book, the Spinosaurus (Henry Wu, in TSJPFEW) is relocated and the Pteranodons are brought back into the aviary. Jurassic World Universe * April 5: Vic Hoskins and the InGen teams land on Isla Nublar to prep for Jurassic World. Their mission is to survey the island. * April 19: Vic Hoskins and his team encounter Buttercup in the jungle. They face off with her and are able to capture her. * Date?: Timack Construction is created in San José, Costa Rica to help build Jurassic World. 2003 Jurassic World Universe * February 23: Henry Wu discovers that a null allele is preventing him from giving the dinosaurs feathers to make them accurate to paleontological knowledge. * Date?: Medixal Health is founded in New York, USA. 2004 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Jurassic World is completely constructed. * Date?: Gray Mitchell is born to Karen and Scott Mitchell. * Date?: Dinosaurs are brought from Isla Sorna to populate Jurassic World. 2005 Jurassic Park /// Universe * Date?: This universe's version of Alan Grant dies due to pancreatic cancer. Jurassic World Universe * May 30: Jurassic World opens. * Date?: Blue hatches. * Date?: Delta hatches. * Date?: Echo hatches. * Date?: Charlie hatches. 2007 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Aerospace Dynamix is founded in Toulouse, France. * Date?: InGen Security starts investing in building drones. 2008 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Last time Claire Dearing sees her nephews until 2015. 2009 Jurassic World Universe * April 5: InGen creates its first hybrid dinosaur. 2011 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Tatsuo Technology is purchased by InGen. 2012 Jurassic World Universe * April 4: Simon Masrani gives Henry Wu permission to create a new scarier, cooler hybrid to bring interest back to Jurassic World. Wu starts working on Indominus rex. * Date?: The Integrated Behavioral Raptor Intelligence Study (IBRIS) Project begins. Hoskins is the head of the project, with Owen Grady working under him. 2013 Jurassic World Universe * May 17: Owen, after realizing that the Raptor Squad is more dynamic and complex than he thought, requests to Hoskins that his friend Barry in France be brought to help. The men get in contact and Barry is on his way to Isla Nublar. 2014 Jurassic World Universe * November: InGen opens a facility called Martel in Siberia, Russia to excavate frozen mammoths. 2015 'Jurassic World Universe' * Date?: Scott and Karen Mitchell begin their divorce proceedings. Gray discovers this, but does not mention it to them. *December 18: The events of the film Jurassic World begin. *December 19: The events of the film Jurassic World end. Immediately after, the events of The Silliest Jurassic World FanFiction Ever Written begin. 2035 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The arc "A Time Of Two Queens" begins. * Date?: Claire dies for the first time and subsequently becomes Queen of the Universe. 2036 (Jurassic World Time) 'Community Universe' *Date?: The events of The Silliest Community FanFiction Ever Written begin. Fiction *Date?: The events of The Phantom Of The Opera Is A Dragon begin. 2037 (Jurassic World Time) The Land Before Time Universe * Date?: The events of The Silliest Land Before Time FanFiction Ever Written occur. 2040 'Jurassic World Universe' *Date?: The events of Best conclude. 2050 (Jurassic World Time) 'Star Wars Universe' *Date? The events of The Silliest Star Wars Fanfiction Ever Written occur. *Date?: The events of The Second Silliest Star Wars Fanfiction Ever Written occur. 2060 'Jurassic World Universe' *Date?: The events of The Last Stegoceratops take place. 2076 'Jurassic World Universe' *Date?: The events of BioSyn Infinite begin. 2989 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Rebecca Glass is born. 2995 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The events of Broad Island occur. The nuking of the island ends the Hybrid War. 3000 Jurassic World Universe * Generally recognized as the beginning of the Plastic Age. * Date?: Elmer becomes King of the Universe. 30?? Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The events of Moon La La Light take place. * Date?: The events of Zero take place. 3011 Jurassic World Universe * November 11: Senator Daisy Top is elected President of the United States. Rebecca Glass is caught doing illegal experimentation and is accidentally changed into a non-sapient Pentaceratops. 3012 Jurassic World Universe * January 20: Inauguration day for President Daisy Top. * Date?: The events of Chase occur. * Date?: Blauna is born Camilla Blackstripes to Susan and Parker Blackstripes. 3013 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: Daisy Top either resigns as President or is impeached. * Date?: Rebecca Glass is revived with an antidote to her original serum. The events of Awake begin. 3018 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The events of Pillars Of Smoke And The Ash Of Our Kin take place. 3034 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The events of Subway take place. * Date?: The events of Rain Dance take place. 3035 Jurassic World Universe * Date?: The Ancient Futures arc takes place. * Winter: The events of Awake conclude. Category:Browse